Conventionally, for example, InterSafeILP® (see Non-patent literature 1), HIBUN® (see Non-patent literature 2), Microsoft RMS/IRM® (see Non-patent literature 3) and the like exist as techniques for measures against information leakage. Though there are minor functional differences among these prior-art techniques, the techniques are common in being provided with a function of reducing a risk of occurrence of information leakage and a function of, in case of occurrence of information leakage, identifying a cause of the information leakage and improving a state as main functions.